Vaxa
by middeneaht
Summary: After leaving Berk for 8 months to go exploring, Hiccup returns and his appearance is certainly not one the Vikings expected to see.


"Right I'm glad your here son, it's time to start training."

"But dad I promised the others I'd go flying with them!"

"Today I was thinking I would get you to learn how to peacefully handily delicate situations."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Now to start with, you're going to watch me sort out a few problems then I'll get you to do some yourself."

"Yes, of coarse not. You know this conversation is feeling very familiar."

"Hiccup."

"Yes dad?"

"You don't have time to go galavanting off with your friends. This is very serious, you're the next in line to be chief, you need to be prepared." Hiccup stared, open mouthed at his dad.

"You can go later."

Hiccup sighed in frustration "I can't go later I'm teaching at the academy"

"Then go after that."

"I can't, you're teaching me again." Hiccup sighed and ran his hand through his hair "look dad," he said "I know that this is important but I've hardly had a break in a two years." Stoick waved him off "don't be over dramatic Hiccup."

"Over dramatic!" He shouted "dad ever since I defeated the red death all I've ever done is constantly be taught how to be chief, taught others how to train and ride dragons and defended Berk from enemies and rouge dragons! I need a break!" Stoick stared down at his son, a look of shock on his face. Suddenly, as Hiccup stood tall a glare on his face, Stoicks look of shock turned to one of kindness and understanding.

"Fine" he sighed "you got your wish. You can have the rest of the week off." At this Hiccup's look of happiness disappeared in an instant. "Ah dad, um, you know I was wondering, well..." He trailed off, staring at his foot and fiddling with his sleeves.

"What is it Hiccup?"

"Well you see I kind of wanted to go travelling, just me and Toothless, and explore." He stopped and looked up at his dad expectantly. Stoick stared down at his son "How long were you thinking?" He asked suspiciously

"A- a few months."

"A few months! Hiccup you're needed here!"

"I know dad but I can sort it out! Astrid can take over dragon training, and they can defend Berk in case something happens and I've already learnt lots from you!"

"Hiccup..."

"Think of it as good experience!"

Stoick sighed, running a hand across his face "fine but I want you back in less than 12 months, got it?"

"Yes!" Hiccup grinned "got it!" He turned to run off.

"Where are you going?" Stoick called after him "To pack and tell the others."

Hiccup shouted back. Stoick watched his son go, a smile on his face 'some things never change.'

Xx-Xx-Xx

Half an hour later, Hiccup was packed and ready to go. All he needed to do now was go tell the others. He winced slightly, that was going to go down well. Eventually, he managed to track them all down to the great hall. 'Well here goes nothing' he thought as he walked over to the table near the back of the hall where the group was. Astrid was the first to spot him

"Hey Hiccup." She called "what are you doing here. I thought that, judging by the fact that you didn't join us earlier, you had chief training to do."

"Ah yeah, about that, I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it Hiccup?" She asked

"I'm leaving for a bit."

"You're what?" Questioned Fishlegs. Hiccup looked around at his friends, they all had shocked looks on their faces, staring at him with their mouths agape.

"Well I wanted to take a break so I'm going travelling with Toothless for a few months."

"Without us!"

"What? Why?"

"Seriously!"

"Look guys, I just want a break and too many people would slow me down and um I kinda wanted some time alone..." The group sat in silence until Astrid walked forward and put her hands on his shoulders "is that what you really want?" He nodded "fine just... Just don't hurt yourself."

He grinned "thanks. Oh and whilst I'm gone, you're in charge of training" there were groans from the others, though they were quickly silenced with a glare from Astrid.

"Well I'd better be off then" he said with a grin and turned to leave.

"Your leaving now?"

"Yep."

"Then wait, Hiccup." Astrid pulled him back "good luck and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." The two leaned in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss Hiccup turned away with a grin

"well, see you guys in a few months then." He waved and ran off, a chorus of goodbyes rang after him.

Outside Toothless was waiting patiently for him, their few supplies strapped tightly to his saddle.

"Time to go bud."

Toothless cooed happily. Just as he was climbing up a voice shouted from behind him "wait up son!" Stoick appeared from up the stairs leading to the hall. Hiccup waited for him to arrive

"I just wanted to say goodbye son and give you this" he held out a small dagger, though rather large for what he normally used. "I wanted you to be able to protect yourself." Hiccup grinned and took the gift, placing it inside his belt

"thanks dad".

"And Hiccup, I want you back with no more missing limbs, got that." Hiccup grinned even more "of course."

With one last look at Berk and those who had gathered to see him off, hiccup patted Toothless and the two took off into the sky.

Stoick watched them go until they were only faint dots in the distance. "You know" said Gobber appearing from behind him "it's going to be very quiet around without him."

Stoick nodded "Indeed it is, old friend, indeed it is."

Xx-Xx-Xx

8 months later...

"I'm so bored!" Tuffnut groaned "ever since Hiccup left nothing exiting has happened."

The group of teens were sat outside underneath what used to be a giant catapult. Without any dangers or difficulties they found themselves with lots of extra free time on their hands, this location a particular favourite to come and chat with each other.

"He should be back soon. It's been over 8 months now." Astrid replied with a smile.

She looked around the group "He'll be surprised to see us when he gets back, we've all grown quite a lot."

"Apart from Snotlout, he's probably grown less than an inch in hight." Ruffnut added with a smirk. Snotlout glared at her "Yeah well Hiccup's probably still a runt. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd shrunk." The group laughed at Snotlout anger.

Fishlegs stared out at the sea "oh I wonder how much he's seen, how many new dragons he's discovered." The rest of the group sighed and nodded

"I wish we could have gone with him." Astrid said with a wistful smile. The group around her grinned "did you want some alone time" Ruffnut sniggered, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing as Astrid spluttered and shook her head, panicked "no, no, not like that!" The others only laughed at her embarrassment.

"Hey guys... What's that?"

All laughter stopped and 4 pairs of eyes to to face Fishlegs who was staring at something slightly above the horizon. A black spot that was coming ever closer with each passing second.

"Is that?"

"It couldn't be."

"No way!"

Five faces grinned simultaneously "Hiccup."

In an instant they were running down the wooden steps into the village shouts of "he's back!" Passing their lips.

Stoick and Gibber met the group in the edge of the town, next to the chiefs house. They were both stood facing the sea. "He's back." Stoick grinned, Gobber nodded "well so long to the quiet."

A few minutes later and the duo landed onto the area just in front if the main group. Toothless looked the same, a few spikes on his head looking slightly larger, but, apart from that, not much different from when they had last saw him. His rider, however, was an entirely different story. As soon as he jumped off the saddle and the Vikings could get a proper look at him, all they could do was stand in shocked silence. The boy in front of the was certainly not the same Viking who had left. He stood tall at about 6' and was clothed in a black and brown leather armour like outfit and covering his face was a brown draconic looking mask.

Shifting uncomfortably, the astounded Vikings realised even his leg looked different, he reached up and took the mask off.

Which only caused more amazement and shock.

His once childish looking face had turned into something more manly with a few bits of stubble across his chin. His auburn hair now seemed more uncontrolled and longer.

After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Hiccup spoke "um, hey... Guys..." Even his voice sounded slightly deeper.

Stoick was the first to snap out of his shock, stepping forward slightly.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup frowned slightly but nodded anyway "long time no see dad."

At the words a huge grin appeared on Stoicks face as he grabbed his son and hugged him. "It's good to see you!" He shouted.

The hug lasted a few more seconds before Stoick released Hiccup but continued staring at his son "What happened with all..." He paused, took his hands off Hiccup's shoulders and pointed at his son "...this?"

"You just gestured to all of me."

The familiar line seemed to snap everyone out of their stunned state. Gobber laughed and walked over to Hiccup "well lad when you told me you had all this raw vikingness contained, I honestly didn't believe you!" Hiccup laughed at the comment.

Back with the group of 5, Ruffnut elbowed Snotlout "look who's the runt now" she teased. Snotlout looked offended but before he could reply Fishlegs butted in "technically all of us. I mean we're all shorter than him now."

As if hearing their conversation, Hiccup had walked over, Toothless following behind him "hey guys!" He waved and stopped in front of them "it seems you've all changed."

"We've all changed!" Astrid cried "Hiccup did you drink some magic potion or something! You've changed most, I hardly recognise you!" Hiccup grinned "ah I suppose I have."

"You've got an new outfit."

"Yep"

"Why's that?"

"Other one got too small."

"That's not the only reasons is it?" A pause "and you're not going to tell us the other reason are you."

"No and no." Hiccup grinned.

Astrid grinned and whacked him on the arm "ow what was that fort?"

"That's for being an idiot." She leant over to him, having to stand on her toes to reach his face "and this" she leant forward, kissing him on the lips. Pulling away she continued "is for everything else."

Their moment of bliss was stopped by Fishlegs "hey Hiccup, how far did you explore, did you see any new dragons!" He began bombarding hiccup with questions. "Whoa Fishlegs" Hiccup said, cutting off Fishlegs seemingly endless current of questions. Fishlegs stared at him confused. Hiccup continued "there's plenty of time to tell you about that later, but first" he grinned looking at the group in front of him "let's go for a ride, I've learnt some pretty cool things over the last few months."

Xx-Xx-Xx

Bonus:

"Hiccup, did you just take your foot out of the peddles?"

"Hiccup what are you doing?"

"Hiccup we're in the air, why did you take the safety cord off?"

With a grin Hiccup took one look at the slightly worried group around him and slid off the saddle.

"HICCUP!"

"What are you doing!"

"Do you have a death wish!?"

"He's crazy but it's totally awesome!"

In the midst of the other teens panic Hiccup laughed and put his hand down near his feet, put them through two circles of leather and pulled. In an instant he went from falling to gliding along side Toothless with his own pair of wings. The group could only stare in shock.

"Holy-"

"I did not see that coming!"


End file.
